A Magically Materia World
by Ree-Nova
Summary: One night while her younger brother plays her favourite game something that never has happened before happens...Yuna Lei Bevelle's life is about to change.FF7HP crossover.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy nor Harry Potter. Though it is rather unfortunate. I own NOTHING but the idea, so don't bother sueing for I gots no money.

* * *

**A Magically Materia World**

**Prologue**

A girl was sitting at her computer, she was on a forum arguing with someone about the fact that the males in any final fantasy were not gay unless they were supposed to be, as in they were actually set out to be gay in the plot line. This person though refused to give up saying it was completely obvious that Cloud and Zack had had a relationship; this had given the girl of seventeen a headache of major proportions. She pushed her long black hair behind her ear as she was about to reply but was interrupted by her ten year old brother coming into her room which had its walls covered in posters of every main character in final fantasy 7(along with just about every other final fantasy character ever not to mention her favourite Anime characters as well.)  
"Sis, there's something wrong with the game….I think its stuck or something…." He said a guilty look on his face; the boy may have been a genius when it came to music but leave him with a play station and he could make it crash just by picking up a controller!  
"What do you mean there's something wrong with that game?! WHAT.DID.YOU.DO!?!?!?!" The girl said her icy blue eyes flashing dangerously at her younger brother, who flinched and ran from the room yelling at the top of his lungs,  
"IT WASN'T ME, I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!" The girl sighed as she got out of her nice comfy computer chair and followed the young boy downstairs and into the lounge room of her spacious apartment which she'd managed to get quite cheep for the quality of the place (the fact that the building was placed right next to the airport may have had something to do with it.).  
When she arrived in her lounge she was greeted with her little brother pointing at the screen with a frown on his face, "You didn't tell me there was a guy with wings in the game!" He said folding his arms and the girl looked at him confused.  
"Matty, there ISN'T any guy with wings in the game unless you count Sephy's second form…" She said looking at the screen and realizing what he was talking about. "What in the hell…" She said as she crouched down in front of the TV screen staring at what was happening.  
"Well then who's that guy Yuns?" Mathew asked his big sister grumpily, she was supposed to know everything about the game.  
It seemed that Vincent Valentine and Sephiroth Crescent were talking to some guy with wings, there were no speech bubble things coming up so they couldn't tell what exactly was going on and not only that, neither of the characters seemed to be wanting to attack each other at all.

For once in her life Yuna Lei Bevelle didn't know what was going to happen in Final Fantasy 7, she thought she'd seen everything on the game, obviously not. The unknown conversation between Sephy, Vinny and the winged guy went on for at least fifteen minutes and it was driving Yuna nuts and she didn't like it one bit. Suddenly the two characters she did happen to know nodded simultaneously and the guy with wings lifted up his arms as Sephy often did, the screen began to glow with a bright light and Yuna was forced to shield her eyes stubbornly not moving from her spot in front of the TV.  
"What the hell is going on here?" She muttered to herself as she felt Matty slip under her arm and hug her.  
"I don't like this Yuns; it's too bright, what's going on?" He said in a small voice, Yuna looked down at him and smiled encouragingly at him.  
"Nothing I can't handle." She said perhaps slightly overconfidently but then, she was more than able to hold her own in a fight and then, of course, she had her other talent she'd inherited from her late father.  
The now blinding light radiating from her TV flashed so brightly it caused both Matty and Yuna to black out.

* * *

**Authors note: This site only allows one catagory so I put it in FF7 because its MOSTLY about that, but its also Harry Potter so if ya dun like that get over it. I don't know how long I'll keep this going but I've been writing more to it all day and think its long enough at the moment to put it up here.**

**Thank you.**

**Ree-Nova**


	2. Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy nor Harry Potter. Though it is rather unfortunate. I own NOTHING but the idea, so don't bother sueing for I gots no money.

* * *

**A Magically Materia World**

**Prologue**

A girl was sitting at her computer, she was on a forum arguing with someone about the fact that the males in any final fantasy were not gay unless they were supposed to be, as in they were actually set out to be gay in the plot line. This person though refused to give up saying it was completely obvious that Cloud and Zack had had a relationship; this had given the girl of seventeen a headache of major proportions. She pushed her long black hair behind her ear as she was about to reply but was interrupted by her ten year old brother coming into her room which had its walls covered in posters of every main character in final fantasy 7(along with just about every other final fantasy character ever not to mention her favourite Anime characters as well.)

"Sis, there's something wrong with the game….I think its stuck or something…." He said a guilty look on his face; the boy may have been a genius when it came to music but leave him with a play station and he could make it crash just by picking up a controller!

What do you mean there's something wrong with that game?! WHAT.DID.YOU.DO!?!?!?!" The girl said her icy blue eyes flashing dangerously at her younger brother, who flinched and ran from the room yelling at the top of his lungs,

"IT WASN'T ME, I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!" The girl sighed as she got out of her nice comfy computer chair and followed the young boy downstairs and into the lounge room of her spacious apartment which she'd managed to get quite cheep for the quality of the place (the fact that the building was placed right next to the airport may have had something to do with it.).

When she arrived in her lounge she was greeted with her little brother pointing at the screen with a frown on his face, "You didn't tell me there was a guy with wings in the game!" He said folding his arms and the girl looked at him confused.

"Matty, there ISN'T any guy with wings in the game unless you count Sephy's second form…" She said looking at the screen and realizing what he was talking about. "What in the hell…" She said as she crouched down in front of the TV screen staring at what was happening.

"Well then who's that guy Yuns?" Mathew asked his big sister grumpily, she was supposed to know everything about the game.

It seemed that Vincent Valentine and Sephiroth Crescent were talking to some guy with wings, there were no speech bubble things coming up so they couldn't tell what exactly was going on and not only that, neither of the characters seemed to be wanting to attack each other at all.

For once in her life Yuna Lei Bevelle didn't know what was going to happen in Final Fantasy 7, she thought she'd seen everything on the game, obviously not. The unknown conversation between Sephy, Vinny and the winged guy went on for at least fifteen minutes and it was driving Yuna nuts and she didn't like it one bit. Suddenly the two characters she did happen to know nodded simultaneously and the guy with wings lifted up his arms as Sephy often did, the screen began to glow with a bright light and Yuna was forced to shield her eyes stubbornly not moving from her spot in front of the TV.

"What the hell is going on here?" She muttered to herself as she felt Matty slip under her arm and hug her.

"I don't like this Yuns; it's too bright, what's going on?" He said in a small voice, Yuna looked down at him and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Nothing I can't handle." She said perhaps slightly overconfidently but then, she was more than able to hold her own in a fight and then, of course, she had her other talent she'd inherited from her late father.

The now blinding light radiating from her TV flashed so brightly it caused both Matty and Yuna to black out.

**Chapter one **

**Visitors**

As Yuna woke from her unwanted yet needed slumber to the sounds of strangely familiar voices muttering in low hushed tones it made her think as she knew it was impossible to actually hear those voices in the version of reality in which she resided. This was simply because the voices belonged to two people that simply did not exist, Vincent Valentine and Sephiroth belonged in games and movies not the real world.

"Do you think she's going to wake up anytime soon Valentine?" She heard Sephiroth say, of course, she refused point blank to not believe it until she saw it and she wasn't planning on opening her eyes anytime soon at all.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not a mind reader…I thought that was your gig." Vinny Valentine replied boredly, it seemed that one of them was pacing and from what she could gather it was Sephy. Wait, no, they didn't exist she did NOT have to game characters in her living room, definitely not, that was impossible.

"I am only able to control Cloud, not read his mind, though I can step into his dreams…" Sephy told the gunslinger sounding amused at the thought of reading minds. "Changing the subject, why do you think that woman thought we were the girl's friends?" He asked thoughtfully and Yuna realized that her mother must have come to pick up Matty and found Vinny and Sephy in her apartment and apparently thought that they two men were Final Fantasy fans like her estranged daughter was and had probably been happy that Yuna had finally made some friends, no matter how old they were. It occurred to Yuna then that Sephiroth would have to be at least 30 and Vincent she knew to be 57 and thought they didn't look it they were WAY to old for her….WAY, WAY too old.

Against her better judgment Yuna sat up and looked at the two people who were located to her right, one who had been pacing back and forth across her living room floor had stopped at look at her with his piercing blue/green Mako eyes, his 'companion' was sitting on one of her couches behind the white haired man, he had raven black hair and red eyes which held little light and though he seemed relaxed Yuna could tell he was ready for anything and she KNEW that Sephiroth was always like that, she knew both of them better than she knew her family members.

Yuna stared at the two men blankly a moment before backing up quickly toward the couch behind her away from the crazy psychopath and the unreadable gunslinger.

"About time," Said Sephiroth folding his arms as he did so, it seemed they'd been waiting a while; Yuna looked at the clock, it was ten am, not an unusually late start for the teen. "What is it with teenagers and sleeping in?" he asked Vincent who was still sitting on the couch opposite Yuna, he shook his head and Yuna felt a smart remark coming on.

"What is it with old people and being grumpy?" She said before clamping a hand over her mouth in case she said more and made her situation worse, Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at her dangerously making her gulp involuntarily.

"So she does speak, but you should watch that tongue of yours, it may just get you killed one day." He told her as he took a step toward her, Yuna pulled herself up onto the couch behind her nodding mutely as she did.

"Scare her too much and she might stop altogether Sephiroth." Vincent told the other man as his eyes bore into Yuna's own, her two toned eyes matching his crimson stare.

"So be it, though I find it had to believe that this is the girl is the one He spoke of…" Sephiroth said tonelessly as he turned his back on her, Yuna almost sighed in relief until her curiosity got the better of her.

"Who spoke of?" She asked raising an eyebrow; she was now fully awake and thus able to handle the two better.

"He called himself the Dynast Knight…Said he knew someone that could help us….be 'normal'." Vincent said as he watched her reaction. Yuna blinked, she didn't recall there being a 'Dynast Knight' in final fantasy 7, or any final fantasy for that matter, maybe a Dynast King in 12 but definitely not a Knight.

"Um….ok….and you think that someone is me?" She asked confused, Vincent nodded slowly as he considered her while Sephiroth had gone back to pacing.

"Why would he think SHE can help us? She is a mortal teenage girl with nothing special about her at all!" He said, Yuna felt a small twinge of annoyance at Sephy, what did he know about her after all and she had a sudden urge to do something she wasn't supposed to while her curtains were open as they were.

"I wouldn't say that…." She said under her breath instead and he looked at her sharply warning her not to test him but Yuna went on "in fact, I would definitely NOT say I'm normal…I'm actually the opposite…." She said as she glared at him, he'd snorted while she was talking which didn't put him in her good books for the moment.

Vincent on the other hand was still watching her carefully and seemed to be of the mind to believe her to a point at least.

"And how would you be the opposite you pathetic human?" Sephiroth sneered at her, Yuna was beginning to get more than annoyed at him, and she was ready to do something drastic.

"If you call me pathetic one more time Sephy I will not be held responsible for what happens to you…" She warned him but he just seemed to ignore it.

"I mean, you don't look like you have anything remotely interesting about you at all." He continued as if she hadn't said anything, Vincent on the other hand was looking at her curiously and Sephy halted at a stop and looked at her blankly. "What did you call me?" He said as his eye twitched, Yuna smirked at him.

"I called you Sephy." She said grinning and then pointed at Vincent, "and that's Vinny Valentine." She added, they looked at each other, Vincent looked amused and Seph looked like he was going to faint or blow something up.

"Zack….used to call me that…" He muttered rubbing his temples; he was probably remembering one of the many 'missions' the man had dragged him along for. Yuna smiled and giggled slightly and Vincent gave a soft grunt in amusement. "But how would you know it? How would you know our names enough to give us ridiculous nick-names?!" He ordered pointing at her, there was a dangerous glint in his eyes that Yuna did not like one bit.

"Uh….." Yuna said not sure what she should say, how could she tell them that they were characters out of her favourite game? "Did this 'Dynast Knight' guy give you anything to give me?" She asked to stall for time. Vincent blinked at her words and stood up and walked over to her.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he did…" He said and handed her a blank envelope which she took and opened while Vincent practically dragged Seph over to the other couch. "Play nice Sephiroth, I think she has a little more power than you think. He wouldn't have sent us to her if she couldn't handle a raving lunatic like you." He said and Seph kept his mouth shut but glared daggers at the other man who smirked behind the collar of his cloak.

Yuna was now reading a very odd letter from this 'Dynast Knight' character;

_Dear Yuna,_

_I apologize for sending you these two troublemakers right before you start a new school year but I think they need to be reminded what it is like to be human and I think you are the better one for the job out of the two of us. Forgive me, I know you have no idea of who I am but please, just trust that I know what I'm doing, I know you better than you think and I know what you are capable of all too well._

_If you feel that they need to be hexed a few times then please, by all means, though it will probably be Sephiroth who gets the short end of the wand in this case, I know you have a soft spot for them both but you tend to favour Valentine more often._

_In any case, what you tell them is up to you. But know this, the place they come from is not just a game, it is a parallel world and it is possible for you to go there, should you feel you need to. Of course I would recommend a few fighting lessons from your new friends before hand._

_I fear I may have drabbled on too long, good luck Yuna, I think you will need it._

_Entei_

_Dynast Knight_

Yuna blinked, this Entei did seem to know her as well as he'd said in the letter but how on earth was she supposed to help them? She could barely stand her own family and this guy expected her to help two 'fictional' characters she'd only seen in games and movies? She said and rubbed her forehead as she tried to take in what she was supposed to do.

"Well?" Sephiroth demanded impatiently, both he and Vincent were watching Yuna carefully as she frowned at the letter in her hand; it both confused and worried her. It had reminded her that it was her last year of magical study also the year that she HAD to attend a magical school, how was she to do that when she was to help these two men remember how to be human?

**

* * *

Authors note: Now we're getting into it a bit more. Next chapter up in the next few days depending on when I finish the third chapter as I want to stay one chapter ahead. Also, no flames PLEASE. I don't want to here people griping about if my character is 'Mary Sue' and how she's only there to 'get with a character' and whatnot. Honestly, if you have nothing nice to say as well, then say nothing at all or just DON'T READ IT.**

**Thank you.**

**Ree-Nova**


	3. To be Human

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, its characters or anything to do with it...same goes for Harry Potter and its inhabitants. Though I wish I did. The story idea and main character is mine though so don't go stealing her.  
**

**Chapter Two:**

**To be a human**

The two parties had been sitting in silence on opposite sides of the room for nearly half an hour, Yuna was still trying to figure out how to go about her new task and Sephiroth and Vincent were waiting for her verdict in the matter for neither knew what was written in the letter sent by the Dynast Knight. Yuna's clock chimed the hour making them all jump; it reminded the teenager that she had to send a letter to her headmaster to request that she be accompanied by two companions this year though she had no idea as to how she was to explain this to him. She sighed and stood up, glancing at the two men on the other side of the room who were watching her carefully, one with a menacing glare the other with thoughtful consideration.  
"I'm going to send a letter to my headmaster to request that you both join me at school, it's my last year of study so I'm required to attend the actual school instead of learning from here." Yuna told them then after a moment added, "I'll also have to turn you into teenagers so you fit in more and there aren't as many questions." Vincent nodded whereas Sephy's eye twitched; Yuna could sense a tantrum coming on and chose to exit the room stage right to send that letter. She hurried upstairs toward her room as Sephiroth hollered 'WHAT!?' in disgust and shock, Yuna could hear Vincent chuckling at Sephiroth's obvious lack of self control when it came to his anger issues.

As soon as Vincent heard the girl's door close he sighed and wondered how this was going to end, it was very likely that Sephiroth would end up killing the girl out of sheer frustration. She was an enigma to be sure, almost as unreadable as him. Her eyes interested him; one was the colour of the sky while the other was bordering on mako colouring and her hair, midnight black with a few wispy bits of red that made her seem more mysterious. And though she dressed as normal as Sephiroth thought she was Vincent could sense quite a lot of power emanating off her, why the son of Lucrecia couldn't sense it himself Vincent wasn't sure though the man was probably just refusing to acknowledge the girls power. It then occurred to Vincent that she had not introduced herself to them, not that she had had an opportunity to do so when he thought about it. By this point Sephiroth had taken out his sword and was swinging it about wildly knocking over quite a few of the girls possessions many of them broke. Vincent pulled out his own weapon, the Cerberus and pointed it at Sephiroth's head.  
"Quit it Sephiroth. This isn't going to put you in her good books and she's likely to do something when she sees the mess you've just made." He said swiftly though Sephiroth didn't heed his words and swung at the gunslinger instead. Vincent was about to let a few rounds off in Sephiroth's face when the curtains in the room suddenly swung closed on their own, this threw Sephiroth and Vincent off completely.  
"THAT is quite enough!" Said the girl from the staircase, her voice rang clear and strong, with more than a bit of command in it. When both men turned to look at her she was holding a small stick in her left hand and looked more than slightly angry. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" She said looking at them both, she waved the stick in an odd manner and muttered something unintelligible; a moment later the weapons the two warriors were holding became nothing more than children's playthings. "They will only become real again when WE have dire need of them." She added to clarify that the spell she had cast was not altogether permanent. Vincent stowed the now water pistol Cerberus back into its holster while Sephiroth stared at his once deadly blade that was now nothing but a cheep plastic sword, his eye twitched again.  
"YOU…..you…" He started but stoped as soon as her eyes swept over him, they had a dangerous fire in them that both men knew was not to be messed with.

"I, Sephiroth Crescent; Am a rather skilled witch, my name is Yuna Lei Bevelle, you may call me Yuna and I am not in the mood to deal with your temper tantrums." She said calmly as she walked into the room a few waves of her wand and some choice words and the room looked like new again, this girl was definitely not to be underestimated. Vincent realised why she seemed to have changed since going upstairs, she hadn't had her wand on her before and now she did she could handle anything they threw at her, even their own magic.  
"How old are you? If I may ask." Vincent asked slowly while trying to be polite, he wanted to know how old he and Sephiroth were probably going to become. She smiled at him and her wand lowered slightly, she walked to one of her couches and sat down.  
"I'm seventeen, that's how old I'll need to make you two look if you're to come to Hogwarts with me." Yuna told them calmly, she was glad that Vincent at least seemed to get the drift of not messing with her even if Sephy was still staring blankly at his plastic sword.  
"I see, so you think we will be allowed to accompany you?" He asked figuring he may as well know what to expect at this magic school she was going to take them to. She nodded and explained that she had told her headmaster that she had been volunteered by her mother to take in some exchange students that knew very different magic and were rather good at it but wanted to see other types of magic hence the exchange program; Sephiroth had listened to the girls explanation, though it was a good one he would not be giving her any credit, she was a mortal human girl and was nothing more than a bug compared to him and his mother. He despised her for what she had done to his sword and would kill her when he got the chance, he knew this and he knew that Valentine would be expecting it. What he didn't know was if Valentine would stop him or not and that was a dangerous chance, Hojo's experiment was unreadable and was the only one bar Cloud who he knew could probably match him in battle.  
"So you're saying we won't necessarily need to learn your magic but we would be required to attend classes with you." Vincent stated more for Sephiroth's benefit, he wasn't sure the raving lunatic was listening and if he was he didn't seem to be following the discussion.  
"Yes, though we will all need to be sorted into houses." She said and then went on to explain about the houses within the school, this seemed to catch Sephiroth's interest.

"Slytherin sounds rather inviting for mortals." He said mildly causing Yuna to raise an eyebrow and shake her head. Vincent realised she'd expected no less from the would-be ancient.  
"As I thought, it seems we have a new Slytherin among us Vinny. What do you think you'd like to be in?" She asked him, Vincent stared at her she was grinning at him and it almost seemed like she knew everything about both of them that there was to know.  
"Well, I suppose Gryffindor sounds as good as any…" He said after a moment and Sephiroth snorted, Yuna and Vincent both ignored him.  
"Yeah, me too, I just hope I can get in, knowing me I'll end up in Ravenclaw or something." She said grimacing at her choices house wise. Sephiroth, who was leaning against the wall and had finally put his toy sword away, was learning more about the girl who was now his keeper. It appeared she didn't have as much faith in herself as she acted and it also seemed that she knew them in some way though he knew that was surely impossible as this was supposed to be another world.

A few more minutes of talk was interrupted by a knock at the door, Yuna got up looking confused and went to open the door leaving the two men alone with each other again. They didn't talk, nor did they look at each other if only to avoid bringing Yuna's wrath down upon them again. Instead they listened to Yuna talking to whoever it was at the door, she seemed surprised by her tone and the person she was talking to sounded rather old.  
"It's quite alright my dear; I thought it would be best to come in person to meet these two boys under your care." They heard and immediately looked at each other, Yuna had not yet made them her age and it seemed that her headmaster was now at the door to meet them.  
"Really sir, you didn't have to come all the way here! A reply in writing would have been fine." Yuna said as she backed into the room, she was now rather stressed and had no time to spell the two men behind her before her teacher and headmaster saw her lie.

Vincent stood as a wizened old man came into the room, he was tall and rather thin, he had half moon spectacles on his crooked nose and wore a black travelling cloak and a pointed hat on his head; he also had an alarmingly long beard which was tied in the middle to keep it out of the way. Both Vincent and Sephiroth considered the man carefully while the old man looked at them curiously and then turned back to Yuna.  
"These are your two 'exchange students'?" He asked good naturedly, Yuna nodded mutely as she looked at the floor. He looked at them again and nodded thoughtfully, "I assume that you will be transforming them into your own age group?" He asked and again Yuna nodded though she looked up this time, "I see. A rather difficult spell indeed my dear. Would you like me to do it; I would be less likely to make a mess of it." He asked her smiling; Yuna stared at him in shock and nodded again a grateful smile on her face as she moved aside so the old man could get a better look at the men before him. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you'll just stay put I'll have you at the age of seventeen in no time at all." He told Vincent and Sephiroth who both blinked at the mans words, as he drew out his wand and flourished it with the same ease Yuna had before and also muttered some words at which a shower of gold sparks erupted from his wand and spun around the two warriors taking some height off them and making them far younger than they really were, when the magic was clear from the air around them Vincent Valentine and Sephiroth Crescent were seventeen year old versions of themselves and no longer wearing their own clothes but robes similar to what Dumbledore was wearing. Yuna was looking at the two with a rather impressed look on her face, Vincent looked himself over and found that his hair hadn't changed in length and the headmaster had allowed him to retain his headband; Sephiroth's hair on the other hand had been cut short but left in the same style he'd always worn it, with his fringe hanging at either side of his face and he didn't seem impressed at all.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!! YOU PATHETIC MORTAL HOW DARE YOU!!" He screamed at the old man and Yuna who only sighed at Sephiroth's outburst.  
"You'll have to excuse him sir, he has anger management issues to the extreme." She said bowing to the older man and winking at Vincent who smirked back in amusement. She seemed to enjoy infuriating the blond endlessly.  
"So I see, I hope you'll have a word with him about that my dear." Dumbledore said smiling down at her; Yuna grinned back and nodded saluting her teacher. "Oh dear, look at the time. I'm afraid I'm due else where rather soon so I'll have to cut this visit short, so sorry Yuna." He said looking at his pocket watch Yuna nodded in understanding.  
"No problem Professor, thanks for coming and everything." She said and left the room with him to show him out. Vincent picked at his new clothes, they weren't quite his style but perhaps Yuna could fix this, Sephiroth was still furious and had gone back to brooding against the wall until Yuna came back. Vincent had a feeling Sephiroth would have more than one bone to pick with the girl and she would probably want help to get Sephiroth to play nice.

Yuna returned to the lounge room to find Sephiroth practically fuming at the ears and Vincent looking mildly amused at his companion's lot. As soon as Yuna had entered the room Sephiroth attempted to charge her but she quickly took care of this by taking out her wand in one swift movement.  
"Protego!" She cried and an invisible barrier appeared between her and Sephiroth throwing him backward into the wall. "Would you give it a rest?!" She demanded annoyed, his temper tantrums were getting old after little over an hour in his presence. He just glared at her, Vincent was shifting his vision from Yuna to Sephiroth and back again unsure of what to do. "Do you know why your both here Sephy?" She asked him but directing the question at both of them, Vincent shook his head to the negative while Sephiroth remained silent his eyes full of loathing. "Because both of you have forgotten what it means to be a human!"

**AN: Well...there's another chapter for you. The people who reviewed motivated me to post another chapter up so thank them. More reveiws might get another chappie up lol, I'm so unmotivated these days TT.**


End file.
